Say Goodbye
by Baby-d and Sakura
Summary: When one door closes another one will open..and if not..jump out the window...EO
1. Breaking It Off

**A/N:I do not own Law & Order:SVU Dick Wolf does.Maybe if I go to his house at nite and demand him to hand over the ****rights to the characters he problaby will.GRRR.**

**Disclaimer:Unfortunately they aren't mine.As I said if they were mine I would already make it so that Elliot and Olivia are together and are expecting twins!**

_Baby come here and sit down, let's talk_

_I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by_

_Saying that I love you,_

_But you know, this thing ain't been_

_No walk in the park for us  
_

_I swear it'll only take a minute  
_

_You'll understand when I finish, yeah  
_

_And I don't wanna see you cry  
_

_But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so_

_(HOOK)_

_How do you let it go? When you,  
_

_You just don't know? What's on,  
_

_The other side of the door  
_

_When you're walking out, talk about it  
_

_Everything I tried to remember to say  
_

_Just went out my head  
_

_So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand_

**Elliot walked into his house looking for his wife.She was sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine and drinking hot chocolate.**

**"Where are the kids?"Elliot asked sitting at the table.**

**"Maureen is at a party,Kathleen is staying at Lillian Moore's house,Lizzie is at a slumber party at Katelyn Lewis' house,and Dickie is staying with Jordan Knight for tonight,"Kathy said.**

**Elliot paused observing the torrent of information. He took a breath. This was going to be hard. He sat down and bit his lip.**

**"Okay. Kathy I think we need to talk,"Elliot said.**

**"I agree. I think we need to talk about our marriage,"Kathy said quietly.**

**"Yeah. We do,"Elliot said.**

_CHORUS  
_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
_

_But I gotta make the first move  
_

_'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
_

_Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
_

_Girl it's not you, it's me  
_

_I kinda gotta figure out what i need (oh)  
_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
_

_But we know that we gotta go  
_

_Our separate ways  
_

_And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
_

_And it's killing me  
_

_Cause there's never a right time  
_

_Right time to say goodbye _

_Girl I know your heart is breaking  
_

_And a thousand times I  
_

_Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"  
_

_Why am I taking so long to say this?  
_

_But trust me, girl I never  
_

_Meant to crush your world  
_

_And I never  
_

_Thought I would see the day we grew apart  
_

_And I wanna know  
_

**"I want a divorce,"they both said at the same time.**

**They both looked at each other awkwardly.**

**Neither had seen that other coming. Neither had expected the same thought to be on both their minds. Neither of them wanted to get hurt from the divorce.**

**"So...why do you want to get a divorce?"Elliot asked curiously.**

**"Because I kinda sorta fell in love with a co-worker.His name is Jason Kleinhenz and he is a really sweet guy.He has a thing for me and we both want to go out with each other.But I won't until we get a divorce,"Kathy said.**

**"Ok.That's fine with me.Just as long as the kids like him though,"Elliot said.**

_HOOK  
_

_How do you let it go? When you,  
_

_You just don't know? What's on,  
_

_The other side of the door  
_

_When you're walking out, talk about it  
_

_Girl I hope you understand  
_

_What I'm tryna say.  
_

_We just can't go on  
_

_Pretending that we get along  
_

_Girl how you not gonna see it?  
_

_CHORUS  
_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
_

_But I gotta make the first move  
_

_'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
_

_Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
_

_Girl it's not you it's me.  
_

_I kinda gotta figure out what i need (oh)  
_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
_

_But we know that we gotta go  
_

_Our separate ways  
_

_And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
_

_And it's killing me  
_

_Cause there's never a right time  
_

_Right time to say goodbye_

**"So why do you want a get a divorce?"Kathy asked Elliot after a moment of silence. **

**"I suppose you already know, but I will tell you again anyway,''Elliot started."I fell in love with Olivia as soon as she walked through the squad room doors,"Elliot said trying his best to keep his composure.**

**"I know Elliot.you didn't have to tell me.I'm okay with your being in love with Olivia.Quite frankly I would like to be friends with her,"Kathy said softly.**

**"Really?"Elliot asked with a surprised look on his face.**

**"Really,"laughed Kathy.**

**"So your okay with me being in love with Olivia?"**

**"Yes I'm totally okay with it.I always have been,"Kathy said.**

**'Yes,'Elliot thought.'Now I can go out with the woman of my **

**dreams.'**

_Listen to your heart  
_

_Girl you know,  
_

_We should be apart, baby I  
_

_I just can't do it  
_

_I, I just can't do it  
_

_Listen to your heart  
_

_Girl you know,  
_

_We should be apart, baby I  
_

_I just can't do it  
_

_And sometimes it makes me wanna cry  
_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh 4x  
_

_Do you hear me crying?  
_

_Oh, oh, oh 4x  
_

_  
CHORUS  
_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
_

_But I gotta make the first move  
_

_'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
_

_Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
_

_Girl it's not you it's me.  
_

_I kinda gotta figure out what i need (oh)  
_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
_

_But we know that we gotta go  
_

_Our separate ways  
_

_And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
_

_And it's killing me  
_

_Cause there's never a right time  
_

_Right time to say goodbye  
_

**"Okay then.Since we got that all worked out I'm only going to stay one more night.Then I am going to stay with Olivia.I'll pack tomorrow,"Elliot said.**

**"Okay.But you know we have to tell the kids right?"Kathy said frowning.**

**"Yeah.I know.I wonder how they will take it,"Elliot sighed.**

**"They will problably take it well or they problably won't.But who knows.My hopes are that they will take it well,"**

**"Yeah me two.Kathy I'm going to go back to work now.Ok?"Elliot said.**

**"Okay.See you later Elliot,"Kathy said.**

**With that Elliot walked out the door.**

_CHORUS  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
_

_But I gotta make the first move  
_

_'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
_

_Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
_

_Girl it's not you it's me.  
_

_I kinda gotta figure out what i need (oh)  
_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
_

_But we know that we gotta go  
_

_Our separate ways  
_

_And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
_

_And it's killing me  
_

_Cause there's never a right time  
_

_Right time to say goodbye  
_

**As Elliot walked out the door, he felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. He hadn't wanted to hurt Kathy, but he couldn't fight his feelings for Olivia. Couldn't even begin to resist them.Knowing that Kathy was okay, really lessened the burden for the detective. He just hoped his kids would be as understanding.**

**A/N:I hope you guys like it.We just thought of this together one day.baby-d and sakura.**


	2. Show Me The Way To Your Heart

It wasn't easy for Elliot to face Olivia the next day at work. Everything about her made his heart skip beats and his breath to come with more difficulty than normal. She flashed him that winning smile and he found himself smiling in return.

"Morning." She said warmly handing up a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." He replied then his voice dropped. "I broke it off with Kathy last night."

Olivia stared. "Oh Elliot I'm so sorry." She said sincerely, moving close to take his hand. "If you need anything at all, I'm here for you."

Elliot could barely breathe at the touch of her hand, but he managed to force out his words. "Well I kinda need a place to stay for a little while." He choked.

Olivia grinned. "You can stay at my place. It's small, but I'm sure we can make room." She said thoughtfully. "But are you okay?"

Elliot nodded. "yeah." He said. "We've both moved past our marriage. She's in love with someone else and we were over before either of us had the nerve to say it was over."

Olivia nodded understandingly. "Good." She said softly. "But if you need someone to talk to. I'm always here."

Elliot smiled. "I know Liv. I know." He said quietly.

Cragen poked his head out of his office. "Olivia, Elliot, I need you guys on a case in Harlem."

Olivia and Elliot both grabbed their jackets and got ready for another day of work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia surveyed the scene before her and then her partner beside her. She couldn't get over him. Time and time again she convinced herself that the butterflies in her stomach and the overwhelming feel of excitement she felt when he came near were nothing but a little crush. As time went on, however, she found it harder and harder to convince herself or Alex and Casey of that. She didn't want a relationship. She had been in too many disastrous ones. Ones that hurt and ones that cut into her. She didn't want to risk pain of a broken love followed by the loss of her best friend.

Elliot watched her. She was strong, independent. She refused to be conquered and refused to answer to anyone but herself. It was what drew him to her, but she refused to allow anyone in. He wondered if he would ever be able to win her over, but now he knew he could try.

_I've been trying to break down your walls_

_But I don't know how to get through_

_Say that you want me_

_Say that you need me_

_Baby I need more from you_

Olivia winced at the sight of the body before her.

"So young." She whispered softly, feeling Elliot's strong arms around her.

"I know." He said quietly, a distant look in his blue eyes.

They went to work…questioning witnesses, examining the forensic evidence, and marking out any unusual aspects of the crime.

It was just another day of work, but it was so much more for the two detectives. It was their bonding time. Every experience, every case brought them closer to together than a lifetime of normal circumstance ever could.

_You gotta take my hand and lead me to where you are_

_You know I'll follow just show me the way to your heart_

_I know it's hard for you to trust again_

_But you just gotta believe_

_I would never lie to you_

_I would never hurt you_

_Baby I'm asking please_

Olivia felt safe beside Elliot even after a tragic crime had taken place on the ground where she was standing. She knew she could trust him to watch her back, but she wasn't sure if she could trust him with her heart. What if he let her down like all the rest? Would she be able to live with it? She didn't think so. She sneaked a glance at him and felt the familiar butterflies. Her feelings for him were undeniable and she couldn't turn away from them, but she found it hard to contend to them as well. She rubbed her temples. Her feelings were a confusing cloud around her, hazing her usually sensible thoughts.

_You gotta take my hand and lead me to where you are_

_You know I'll follow just show me the way to your heart_

_Think you've locked your heart away_

_Baby I hold the key_

_Believe me when I say_

_My love will set you free_

Elliot made himself a promise. _I will tell her how I feel the first moment I get_ He thought firmly to himself. He wouldn't put it off. His job made it clear to him that no matter what happened life could be over in a flash and because of the dangers of his job and Olivia's, he never wanted to wait until he had no time left to tell her, or to perhaps, spend the rest of his life with her.


	3. I Wanna Know

A/N:Hey everyone!It's been a couple of days since we posted another chapter.We had t go to school and it has been hectic.So anyways here's the next chapter.Sign a petition to get Elliot and Olivia on HBO just like OZ was.PLZ?

Disclaimer:Do you think I would be writing this if I did?Well. Maybe.I dunno.Problably.But I still don't own them.But it would be cool though…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Elliot and Olivia at work and nothing was going on.Munch and Fin were out on a call and they had nothing to do.**

"**Hey El.I'm hungry.Can you order some Chinese?"Olivia asked.**

"**Of course.What do you want?"**

"**Ummm.I guess I'll have a little bit of general t'so chicken,egg rolls,vegetable lo mein,vegetable fried rice,and crab rangoon,"Olivia said.**

"**God!Are you that hungry?"Elliot asked surprised.**

"**Yes.I didn't eat dinner last night and I didn't have time to eat breakfast,"**

"**Oh.Well then I guess I can understand that.I mean the same thing happened to me too.Why don't we share the food so I don't have to pay extra?**

"**Okay.Since we don't have anything to do today we can take it back to my apartment,"**

"**Yeah.Okay.Fine with me.Just let me order it and we'll go,"Elliot said.**

**After Elliot said that he ordered the food.After that was taken care of,they sat there for a second and stared at their paperwork thinking...about each other.**

**Elliot was thinking about his partner and he wondering if they had a chance.'Of course we have a chance.I mean.If anyone should be with her it should be me.Look at how the other men treat her.As soon as she tells them her job description they bail on her or try to be rough with her.But I won't do any of that.I'm much more of a man then they are.They don't even know her very well.I do.I can read her like a book. No one can treat her the way she deserves to be treated, but I know what she needs and wants and I can live up to it." **

**"Just like she can me.But I have to find a way to tell her how I feel eventually.'Elliot thought.**

Olivia was thinking similar thoughts.She wanted to tell Elliot how she felt but at the same time didn't.She was afraid it was going to ruin the friendship they had.She couldn't ruin it. He was her best friend. Her rock and the one who always brings her back up when she hits rock bottom.'Why would Elliot want me?I'm useless.I can't give him happiness and I'm not the usual girl. He sees so much of the horror in the world. He can't go home to more of it.'

**Oh how wrong she was.It was the exact opposite.She did bring him happiness.She just didn't see it.She was what kept him whole.She was the only one who could calm him down when he blew up at the perps.She was the only person he thought about day after day.She just**

**didn't know she was everything that mattered to him.**

"**Hey Olivia.Are you ready to go?"Elliot asked.**

**No response.He tried again, moving closer to her.**

"**OLIVIA!"**

"**Huh?What?What happened?"Olivia asked confused**

"**Nothing.I wanted to know if you were ready to go.Are you okay?"Elliot asked concerned.**

"**Yeah.I'm fine.I was just doing a little thinking,"she said, blushing slightly.**

"**Oh.Well then are you ready to go now?"he asked again with a small smile.**

"**Yea.Just let me grab my things and we can go,"**

**After Olivia got her things,they left to go get their food and went to Olivia's apartment.**

**Once they got there and ate dinner,they sat down and watched TV. It was during a commercial that Elliot decided he was gonna tell Liv how he felt.**

"**Hey Liv, I kind of have to tell you something that is kind of important,"**

**She looked up at him,fearing the worst.She was afraid he was going to get back together with Kathy and she wouldn't be spending a lot of time with him anymore. She wanted him to be happy, but even she could see that Kathy was not the right woman for him. **

"**I umm… love you and only you,"he said looking at her.**

**At first she didn't know what to say.She was shocked.Then she was happy because she didn't have to worry about it anymore. Her eyes were wide with surprise, but there was a soft look in them that gave away her emotions.Then she spoke.**

"**I love you too.Really I do.I've always have.I just couldn't tell you because you were married and I couldn't destroy that.But now since you're not, I can have you."**

**And with that she moved herself onto his lap and started kissing him.**

**After they broke apart, Olivia turned the radio on to see what was on the station.It just so happened to be I Wanna Know by Joe.Elliot just happened to know the song and he took Olivia's hand and pulled her onto her feet. She leaned her head onto his chest and closed her eyes as they danced.**

_Yeah, oh yeah  
_

_Alright, oh, oh, oh  
_

_  
It's amazing how you knock me off my feet, hmm  
_

_Everytime you come around me I get weak, oh yeah  
_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, oh  
_

_You kiss my lips and then you take my breath away  
_

_So I wanna know  
_

_I wanna know what turns you on  
_

_So I can be all that and more  
_

_I'd like to know what makes you cry  
_

_So I can be the one who always makes you smile  
_

_Girl he never understood what you were worth, hmm no  
_

_And he never took the time to make it work  
_

_(You deserve more loving, girl)  
_

_Baby I'm the kind of man who shows concern, yes I do, oh  
_

_Anyway that I can please you let me learn  
_

_So I wanna know_

Olivia rested her head on Elliot's shoulder.'This feels so right,'she thought.She's always wanted Elliot but she never thought he wanted her.When Elliot told her he was getting a divorce,quite frankly she was happy.That meant her and Elliot could be together.She was happier then she had ever been.She had finally had the man of her dreams.

_I wanna know what turns you on  
_

_So I can be all that and more  
_

_I'd like to know what makes you cry  
_

_So I can be the one who always makes you smile_

_Tell me what I gotta do to please you  
_

_Baby anything you say I'll do  
_

_Cause I only wanna make you happy  
_

_From the bottom of my heart, it's true_

_Tell me what I gotta do to please you  
_

_Baby anything you say I'll do  
_

_Cause I only wanna make you happy  
_

_From the bottom of my heart, it's true_

_I wish that I could take a journey through your mind, alright  
_

_And find emotions that you always try to hide babe, oh  
_

_I do believe that there's a love you wanna share, oh, oh  
_

_I'll take good care of you lady, have no fear, oh  
_

_So I wanna know_

_I wanna know what turns you on  
_

_So I can be all that and more  
_

_I'd like to know what makes you cry  
_

So I can be the one who always makes you smile 

Elliot was a happier man too.He finally got the woman of his dreams and he wanted to take it slow instead of rushing into it like he did with Kathy.He wanted to cherish the memories that lied ahead of them.He wanted to live life day by day and remember the good times they had in the later years.He was a very happy man because of the woman he was dancing with.

_Tell me what I gotta do to please you  
_

_Baby anything you say I'll do  
_

_Cause I only wanna make you happy  
_

_From the bottom of my heart, it's true_

_Tell me what I gotta do to please you  
_

_Baby anything you say I'll do  
_

_Cause I only wanna make you happy  
_

_From the bottom of my heart, it's true_

_I wanna know what turns you on  
_

_So I can be all that and more  
_

_I'd like to know what makes you cry  
_

_So I can be the one who always makes you smile_

_I wanna know what turns you on  
_

_So I can be all that and more  
_

_I'd like to know what makes you cry  
_

_So I can be the one who always makes you smile_

After the song ended,Olivia went and changed while Elliot just slipped out of his clothes and into his boxers.They fell asleep together with Elliot's arm wrapped protectively around Olivia's waist and her snuggled up to him in a position that Elliot never expected from New York's toughest female cop.


	4. To See Or Not To See

Chapter Four- To See or Not to See

Thanks to obsessedwithstabler, and onetreefan for their reviews.

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I look away_

_Then I look back at you_

_You try to say_

_The things you can't undo_

Olivia awoke in Elliot's arms. It was so perfect, that she had trouble getting up. Something that had never happened to her before. She was not the type to ever be late for work. She was up an at it early in the morning.

_If I hate my way,_

_I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day_

_I pray we make it through_

Elliot knew Olivia was awake, but he didn't unwrap his arms from around her waist. It was too comfortable. She, however, had more willpower. She untangled herself from him and kissed him up and down the neck.

"Wake up." She murmured. "We have a job to do."

"Ugh…" Elliot groaned as he started to sit up.

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about_

_And I don't wanna conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_I don't wanna talk about_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

"Do they seem a little off to you?" Fin asked as Olivia and Elliot entered the squadroom.

"They're always off." Munch replied tersely.

"No I mean really off, because I think Elliot's singing."

At this Munch's head shot up. Seeing the two detectives together, a look of understasnding dawned on his face.

"What are you thinking?" Fin asked curiously. He paused. "Wait scratch that. I don't wanna know."

Munch just smiled.

_You're the only one_

_I'd be with till the end_

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms_

Olivia and Elliot could not keep their acts of affection away from each other. Of course in front of others, they were completely professional and all business, but when they thought no one was looking, secret smiles and winks were exchanged. They didn't notice, Munch watching them intently with a beaming smile on his face.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about_

_And I don't wanna conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_I don't wanna talk about_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

"Olivia, Elliot, in my office now." Cragen called gruffly from his office.

Olivia and Elliot exchanged glances. This couldn't be good. They got up and started for the captain's office. Did he know?

_Wanna know who you are_

_Wanna know where to start_

_I wanna know what this means_

_Wanna know how you feel_

_Wanna know what is real_

_I wanna know everything_

_Everything_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ladies and Gentlemen that is Avril Lavinge Fall to Pieces.

Oh.And since I'm still thinking about it,this rating will go up in a couple more chaps.Yup.Just wanted to give you a heads up.


	5. Lunch with Casey

A/N:We are sorry to say that it will be a little bit longer to get this story posted because Sakura has exams and she needs to study.All you graduates should know how it is.Let's wish her a good luck!GO SAKURA!Okay this is set back in July 22,2005 just so everybody knows.

Baby-D's rants:My house is so friggin cold.It's so cold that when I'm wearing a tank top I have to put on a sweater and some socks just to get partially warm.The socks don't help!Everyday I ask my mom to turn the heater on and she just laughs it off saying that it is not cold.Whatever!This is so not fair.And my room!I need a new heater.One night when I was sleeping I "accidentally" put a hole in the side of it.I only did it cause it went off and scared the crap outta me when I was sleeping.So there.Now I'm done with some of my rants.You'll read some more when it is my turn to write again. 

Another A/N before the story:Since Sakura is studying for exams,I will be posting until she is done with them.So without further ado,here's the story.Oh yea I forgot to congratulate Marish on her Emmy Mariska!Thanks to everybody that reviewed.I love you all!This is all happening last year in July.Just to let you guys know.Thanks to onetreefan,obsessedwithstabler,Hkitty9013,GiggleGloWorm9987,and Starbuckfaerie21 for reviewing.

Disclaimer:I call Dick day after day requesting for him to hand them over but he hasn't called me back.GRRR.

Elliot and Olivia cautiously glided towards Cragen's office.They didn't think they did anything wrong,so why were they being called into Cragen's office?

"What did we do?"Olivia asked worried.

"I don't know.But we better go to his office to see,"Elliot said.

They entered Cragen's office.He told them to close the door and sit down.

"I have to ask you guys a question,"Cragen said."Are you guys okay?Because for the last couple of days you two have seemed pretty out of it,"

Elliot and Olivia blushed.Truth was they had both been thinking about the other.About how much they loved each other and how if Cragen found out about their relationship,they would be separated from each other as partners.

"Um…we're fine.Problably just the boredom of no cases,"Olivia said.

"Yeah,"Elliot said relieved Olivia had said something."We're fine.We just want to see New York City again,"

Cragen didn't say anything at first.He had saw Elliot and Olivia blush.He hadn't said anything about it because he knew they would deny it.He knew there was something going on between them.Olivia hadn't been seeing anyone for a couple of weeks.He would just wait until they actually told him. He had no problem with it. A part of him almost wanted it to happen. Both had taken a lot in their lives and each other was the perfect match to undo the damage.

"All right.You can go now.Just wanted to check on two of New York's Finest,"

"Don't worry Cap. Nothing's wrong.We're just bored,"Elliot said.

After they left Cragen's office,they sat down at their desks.

"Whew.That was a close one.He almost caught us,"Olivia sighed with relief.

"I know.Let's try to focus on our paperwork,"Elliot said.

"Yeah.Maybe I'll call Casey so we can go to lunch.I'll call her right now,"Olivia said.

"What?You don't want to go to lunch with me?"Elliot asked feigning a hurt look.

"Poor baby.Of course I want to go to lunch with you,"Olivia glided over to Elliot and place a kiss on his lips."I just think Casey and I need some girl time.You know,like making plans to go shopping,"

"Okay.Fine.But I get lunch with you tomorrow and I am taking you out dinner tomorrow too,"Elliot smiled.

"Deal,"Olivia said.

svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

Munch,Fin,and Casey,who had been standing there the whole time,heard the whole conversation.

"I knew it!"Munch quietly exclaimed, slapping the air."I knew those two would eventually go out with each other."

"Munch,shut up.They probably just started just started dating.Give it a few days before they tell us."Fin said slightly annoyed.

"I'm gonna go in the bull pen now so Olivia and I can go to lunch,"Casey said."I'm hungry anyways."

"Wait,"Munch said devilishly."Why don't we make a bet.Let's bet when Elliot's gonna propose to Olivia,"

Casey and Fin both thought about this.On one hand,if they bet on Elliot and Olivia it would be a road to easy money.On the other hand,if they found out they would be in so much trouble with them.But nonetheless,they took that chance.

"We'll do it,"Casey and Fin said in unison.

"So how much ya talking?"Casey asked.

"We have to make the bet first,"Munch said with an obvious look on his face.

"Yeah.I forgot,"Casey said slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay.Now,$50 says Elliot proposes to Olivia within the first week of next month,"Munch said.

"Tell ya what.Let's raise that wager to $100 and I say Elliot proposes sometime around August 25 through 27,"Casey said confidentally.

"Old man,I'm going with Casey on this one,"Fin said patting Munch's back.

"Yeah.Okay.We'll do that.You know,you're my kind of girl,''Munch said, winking at the lawyer.

Casey blushed a little bit.Even though she liked Munch,she liked Fin a whole lot more.She thought he was cute and funny when it came to his and Munch's arguments about his conspiracy theories. Of course he was also a little more calm than the other more overly and easily excited conspiracy detecting detective.

"Thanks Munch.Now if you two will excuse me,I think I hear a lunch offer calling my name.Bye Munch.Bye Fin,"Casey said bashfully.

As soon as Casey was out of earshot,Munch started teasing Fin.

"Casey likes you man.Do you like her?"Much asked with interest, giving Fin a sharp poke on the shoulder.

"Man don't touch me and I don't know.Why do you want to know?"Fin asked looking suspicious.

'Oh no reason except that I can get you two together in no time at all with a little help of one person.Olivia.'Munch thought."No reason.But I think you like her and you know it but you're denying it because you don't want me and everybody else to know,"

'Damn!How did he know?He is too damn smart for his own damn good,'Fin thought."Man.Whatever.I do not like Casey.Maybe as a friend but nothing more,"

"Uh huh,"his partner said and walked away.

Fin just stared at him in deep thought.Truth was,he was in love with Casey.He loved everything about her.He loved her luscious blonde hair,her beautiful exotic green eyes,and her body.Just everything about her.

svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

Olivia was just about to call Casey when Casey walked through the door in the flesh.

"Casey!Hi.I was just about to call you to go to ask if you wanted to go to lunch with me.What are you doing here?"Olivia asked.

"I wasn't doing anything so I decided to come and see what you guys were up tp,"Casey explained.

"Okay.Well then since we're both doing nothing,do you want to go to lunch now?,"

"Sure.I have nothing better to do and plus,I'm hungry anyways,"Casey said.

"Okay,"Olivia laughed."Let's go.Elliot can you tell Cap I'm gong to lunch?"

"Sure thing,"Elliot nodded and went to go tell the Cap where Olivia was going.

svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

Christopher n' Mariska's Lunch Stop

1:00 p.m.

"Mmm.This place is great and this is our first time coming here,"Casey said taking a bite of her chicken sub sandwich.

"Uh huh.It is.This place is so delicious,"Olivia replied taking a spoon full of chicken and broccoli soup into her mouth.

"Olivia,I need to tell you something but you have to swear you will not tell anyone,and I mean anyone what comes out of my mouth at this very second,"Casey seriously said.

"Okay,"Olivia nodded."What is it?"

"Ummm…I think I'm in love with Fin,"

"I knew it!I knew you were in love with him.I just waited until you actually told me,"Olivia replied.

"Is it that obvious?"Olivia nodded."Well not as obvious as your crush on Elliot,"Casey said.

Olivia blushed.When she did she wished she hadn't.Casey probably saw her and she didn't want anyone to know about her and Elliot just yet.

"Olivia,"Casey looked suspiciously at her."Spill it.Now,"

"Okay.I'll tell you.But you can't tell anyone either,"she said

Casey nodded.After she did Olivia told her.

"I'm going out with Elliot.We've been dating for a couple of weeks now,"

"Finally,"Olivia blushed."We all knew you two would hook up someday,"Casey beamed.

"Thanks.I'm really happy.I've never felt this way before,"Olivia replied.

"I'll bet.I got tired of watching Elliot go into sad mode when you went out on dates,"Casey said."I bet he's the happiest man on earth.Now when's the wedding?"

Olivia just stared at Casey stunned.She had never thought about that.She'd love to get married to Elliot but was it too soon?

"Ummm…wow Casey.Don't you think that it's too soon?"

"Psh.Yeah right.You guys have known each for 8 years.I'd say you're just about ready,"

"We just started dating a couple of weeks ago.I don't known.Give it a couple of months or so,"Olivia said.

"Okay.Fine.But when you do get married,I want to be your maid of honor!"she exclaimed.

Olivia laughed.The determined look that Casey had on was just so funny."Okay.I'll be sure to let Elliot know about that,"

"Good,"Casey said."Maybe Fin could be the best man?"she asked hopefully, eyes dreamy.

"Geez,"Olivia said."Looks like Miss Casey Novak as been struck by the love bug,"Olivia teased.

Casey blushed.'Well I guess she is right about that.But she was the same way with Elliot,'she thought.

"Well,yeah.I mean who wouldn't want Elliot?"Olivia asked.

"Me,"Casey deadpanned."He may be hot in your eyes but Fin is so much hotter in mine,"

"Okay Casey.Whatever you say,"Olivia said rolling her eyes playfully.

"Too bad he doesn't know though,"Casey said with a touch of sadness.

"Aww Casey.Don't be so hard on yourself.Someday soon he will and before long you guys would be getting married,"

"I hope so.He's just so good looking that I want him now,"Casey said.

"Casey!Too much information,"Olivia exclaimed, eyes wide in disbelief.

"What?It's true,"Casey smiled,blushing.

"Yeeeaaa.I can tell.You like Fin a whole lot,"Olivia said.

"Yea I do.I hope we could at least go on one date to see if we were made for each other,"Casey said.

"Well more than likely you'll be going on more than one date,"Olivia said.

"Thanks Olivia.Okay.Since we're done with our lunch,why don't we go back to the precinct?"

"Yea.Let's go,"

They paid the tip and headed for the 1-6.

Casey wondered as she followed Olivia down the hectic New York street if she would ever get the nerve to tell him. Tell him how she felt. Olivia obviously had the nerve to. Casey just wished she was as brave.

svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

A/N:I hope you guys liked this chapter.It took me a whole 2 weeks to get it done because when I first went to write I had writer's block.Ouch!Now I know how it feels.So anyways,hope you all liked it.R&R.There is going to be a case in the next chap.Oh and look at the name of the lunch stop I thought of : )

Baby-D 

A/N AGAIN: Hey ya'll this is Sakura. Sorry I've been so bogged down with exams. It's not my fault really. Since I wanna get in law school and all that I have to mantain super high grades, but anyway, it's paid off. 4.0 GPA. YAY! Promise I'll try and be more hands on with this fanfic.

Hey!It's Baby-D again.I really think this story needs a rating change.What do you guys think?


End file.
